Let's pretend (a rocketshippy oneshot)
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This oneshot functions as an interlude of the episode „A Slippery Encounter" (Season 18, Episode 7). Rocketshipping. KojixMusa. Enjoy. Thanks for your support. English is not my mothertongue.


Let's pretend (a rocketshippy oneshot)

 **Note from the author:** This oneshot functions as an interlude of the episode „A Slippery Encounter" (Season 18, Episode 7).

After a quite successful power play between the twerps and Team Rocket, the trio decided to celebrate this temporary victory in appropriate fashion. Another cup of wine was poured and slowely but surely, James began to suffer from the effects of alcohol. He wouldn't exactly refer to it as suffering, since it disclosed hidden emotions and dreams which hadn't been lived. James couldn't avert his gaze from Jessie. She was sitting next to him on their picnic blanket, taking another sip from their plonk. Trying to cover up the irresistible urge to pounce on Jessie and kiss every single inch of her perfectly curved body, James proposed to play a game instead. He felt ashamed of his bawdy thoughts, repressing his pent-up tension immediately. Looking to the right, he breathed a sigh of relief. Jessie didn't notice his internal struggle, but was gorging herself on some cupcakes.

„Shall we play ‚let's pretend'?" he suggested with a certain restraint, knowing that Meowth and Jessie held his child games cheap. Jessie turned around. Her cheeks had taken on a glaring red colour. She eyed him up and down, eventually agreeing with his infantine proposition. James reached for a lily pad, pulled it over his head, imitating a Lotad. He thought this was a clever way to leaven the situation, but Jessie had faced away from him. „No?" James was surprised at her reaction. Normally, she loved his fancy disguises, but apparently, he had only just goofed up. James had already given up on a high spirit, but Jessie rolled over, two chap sticks stuck in her nose. She grimaced and educed guffaws from her teammates.

James wanted to return the favour of a good laugh and set up an awe-inspiring cry. „I'm Haunter and I'm coming after you," he yelped and yowled, trying not to burst into laughter.

The next thing he remembered was him pushing Jessie down on her back. She attempted to free herself from his firm grip, but his arms were inescapable. Meowth, knowing in which direction this scenario developed, urged his fellow Pokémon to leave their indigent picnic. James laced his fingers with Jessie's. She breathed out audibly. „You're so drunk, James", he could feel her unwinding underneath his weight. „I know," James giggled into her neck. Suddenly, she could feel his lips wandering all the way up to her mouth. Jessie couldn't wait to taste James, taste, smell and feel him in every conceivable manner. „Do you really think that I didn't notice you're hungry eyes?"

Only a few inches separated them. James took a last look into her sapphire blue eyes, before pressing his lips on hers. His kisses were fond, but full of desire. He began to kiss her slowly and decourously, but soon his movements became more demanding and playful. She relished every moment of his endearment. James strove for passion and unbridled lust. He made Jessie sit up and single-handedly, he yanked her shirt over her head. „Jessie," he moaned into her mouth, „excuse the wording, but you're so damn hot!" Her legs wriggled around his hips. „Likewise, James," she wanted to explore his face, the tiny dimples around his thin mouth. She wanted to dive her hands into his lavender mane, but his astonished expression perplexed her. „Something wrong?" she wondered, her hand pulling his shirt tail. „You, you think I'm hot?" James stammered, blushing scarlet. He was still staggered by her response.

Jessie grinned mischievously. „Hmm," she drew closer to his best friend, hands on his cheeks. She batted her eyelashes ambiguously „You know, James, we're still playing ‚let's pretend', right?" he could feel her breath on his cheeks. James longed for a last taste of her sweet lips, but Jessie reached for her shirt, stood up and left James in a state of complete confusion.

He shook his head, his gaze following Jessie until she disappeared behind the trees. „This woman is driving me crazy," he laid down on the grass, recalling a beautiful memory he had just created.

THE END


End file.
